


Party Girl Behaviour

by lemonadefairies



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Kissing, Partying, i’m not sure where the line is, making out?, they’re in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadefairies/pseuds/lemonadefairies
Summary: Raven Falco frequently escapes out to the bar, but when she quite literally bumps into some of the Lost, her night takes a much more interesting turn.
Relationships: Strat/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Party Girl Behaviour

The dim lights in the bar made it next to impossible for an already admittedly drunk Raven to look for her faithful drinking partner, Allison. They had met a few months prior outside one of the clubs near Falco Towers and became fast friends. This, however, did not stop Allison from running off with a guy and neglecting to tell Raven, leaving her clueless as to whether or not she could go home. 

As always, Raven gave up after scouring the bar and seeing no one she recognised. She left, waving to the security who turned a blind eye to the eighteen year old’s entry. Raven looked around the street, trying to decide which direction would take her home. Unable to find her usual route, Raven tried to take a minute down a side street to straighten out her thoughts. 

Down the cobblestone alley, a motorcycle gang were hanging around, presumably just arrived as most of them were still sitting on their bikes, joking around with each other. Raven averted her eyes; she had always been taught that they were to be feared. She was having trouble walking in her stiletto heels, though, and it took a great deal of effort for her to navigate the uneven ground. She had almost passed the group when she tripped on a particularly odd shaped cobblestone. Raven braced herself for the pain of the ground and embarrassment of falling in front of the effortlessly cool bikers. It never came though, and Raven opened her eyes to be met with a pair of wide blue ones above her. 

She was entranced. The pair stared at each other, and the world slowed around them. Raven couldn’t bring herself to tear her eyes away, except to glance down at the stranger’s lips for a split second. It felt like a lifetime before there was an irritated cough. Startled, Raven brought herself upright again and blushed.   
“Sorry, uh, thank you. I’m Raven, by the way.”   
“Strat,” The boy replied, not much louder than a breathy whisper.   
“Are you lost, Raven?” A red head woman asked her and Raven nodded.   
“A little, yeah. My friend ditched me, uh, and I can’t find my usual route home.”   
“If you’re still in the mood to party, you can stay out with us,” A boy in a red bandana said, shooting her a cheeky grin.   
“If you feel like going home though, I can give you directions. Where do you live?” Strat butt in, his eyes telling Raven he’d be happy to help her.   
“Oh, Falco Towers, somewhere over there.” She gestured vaguely to her right, and the gang exchanged uneasy looks. “What?” 

“Uh, Falco isn’t exactly our friend–” The red head started before a green haired boy interrupted her.   
“Falco wants to kill us.” He said it bluntly and the girl sighed.   
“Thank you, Tink.” Raven could tell she was being sarcastic but the boy smiled sweetly at her.   
“We didn’t know he had a daughter though,” Strat seemed to ignore the bickering and faced Raven directly.   
“I mean, technically I’m not allowed out of the tower which is probably why, but I get out sometimes.”   
“Oh, a rebel type?” Another boy laughed and the group followed. “Funny we haven’t met yet in that case.”   
“Anyway, are you staying or leaving?” Strat’s tone made Raven want to stay, even though she knew it was dangerous for her to get involved with people outside of the tower. Fewer ties to the outside world, fewer opportunities for her to be found out by her father.   
“Fuck it, I’ll stay,” Raven said, and the gang cheered; all but Tink. 

Raven could feel the alcohol flowing through her body, and it made her excited. The music pulsed through the barely lit bar, and the Lost moved to it, a mess of intertwined bodies. Strat was all over Raven, his hands starting on her waist but moving to caress whatever was within his reach at the time. To speak they had to be right by the other’s ear, which made them closely acquainted physically in no time. Raven had never experienced anything like it; it was electric. The heat and friction made her feel more alive than she ever had before, and Strat’s breath on her neck sent shivers down her back. 

Raven was quite drunk by the end of the night, having accepted anything the Lost handed to her, and would realise the next morning how dangerous that was. Of course, nothing bad happened to her, but the sentiment was there. 

It was well into the early morning hours when the group emerged from the club, still laughing and dancing back to their motorcycles.   
“Let me take you home,” Strat said, leading Raven to his bike. She could only nod and follow him on. “Hang on.” Strat let his friends know what they were doing, and started his bike. Raven wrapped her arms around his stomach and leant her head on his back. She had never been on a motorbike before, and hoped she wouldn’t have to again. It was too fast, too bumpy. But when she heard Strat’s excited yell, Raven decided she’d go again as long as it was Strat driving. 

When Falco Towers came into view, Raven sighed, she didn’t want the ride to end. Strat helped her get off the bike and walked her to the fire escape. Raven jumped up and tried to climb the ladder but seemed to be having trouble with the skinny ladder rungs. It didn’t surprise Strat; Raven was wearing stiletto heels and was quite a bit past drunk. He chuckled softly at her struggle but helped her all the same, scooping her up bridal style and climbing up towards her bedroom. When Raven indicated they had arrived, Strat let her down, but followed her into her bedroom. 

“C’mon, let’s get you ready for bed.” Raven nodded and let herself be led around the room. Strat helped her out of her shoes and dutifully covered his eyes as she changed, only peeking once or twice. Raven brushed her teeth as Strat looked around, staring at the photos pinned up on the walls. They were mostly of her and her parents, Strat recognised Falco and shuddered slightly. ‘How could someone so vile create a girl so beautiful?’ He wondered, tracing his finger over Raven’s figure. He pulled away, looking more suspicious than he had hoped as Raven emerged. 

She slid into her bed, pushing the blankets into a mess. Strat sighed, his parental instinct kicking in as he tucked her in.   
“Come in with me,” Raven giggled, patting the empty space beside her. Strat hesitated before shaking his head.   
“I can’t.” Raven pouted for a moment before her face told him she had an idea. She grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him down. Suddenly they were kissing, and it was everything Strat had been craving. Raven’s lips were soft and fit perfectly against his own, it was like they were made for each other. Raven was stronger than she looked, and held Strat on top of her. Strat got lost in the ecstasy for longer than he would admit before he came to his senses.   
“Raven,” He said, pushing himself up on his hands. “We can’t. You’re drunk and can’t consent.”   
“But Strat,” She whined, trying to reconnect their lips, “I want you, I want this.” 

Strat was already off the bed and wagged his finger playfully. Raven couldn’t see exactly what he was doing over at her desk until he brandished a small, folded note. He slid it between the pages of her diary, not that he knew what it was, and retreated to the window.   
“If you still want me when you’re sober, come find me.” Strat hopped out the window and slid it closed quietly, and Raven was alone in the darkness. She was irritated for a minute, but sleep betrayed her and she was passed out before a grudge could develop. 

The next morning, Raven awoke with a splitting headache. It was halfway through the day before she could bring herself to get out of bed, and another hour before she could focus on anything. When the events of the previous night started to become clearer, Raven brought out her diary to sort them all out into a more linear timeline. She didn’t notice the slip of paper fall to the ground. 

Raven wrote until supper was called, and when her bare feet touched the carpet she felt an unfamiliar texture underneath her sole. She picked up a small scrap of paper and frowned, Raven didn’t remember where it came from. 

natural history museum, attic. i’ll be waiting tonight.   
strat 

Raven grinned, slipping the note into her bra, already planning her escape route.

**Author's Note:**

> damn i can’t stop writing straven one shots can i?


End file.
